


The Future Doesn't Exist

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Disability Fest Fics [3]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Disability Fest, Disabled Character, F/F, Femslash, Heart Conditions, Medication, Minor Original Character(s), One-Sided Relationship, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not Madoka who had done this to her heart, though the idea surely would have seemed romantic to some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future Doesn't Exist

It was not Madoka who had done this to her heart, though the idea surely would have seemed romantic to some. It would have been like something out of a book, a book where everything ends happily and evil is defeated with the wave of a hand. Madoka would be a princess, Homura would be a knight, and the witches would stay dead.

Homura opened the pill bottle and quickly poured out two pills - half red, half blue. She took them with a swig of the water from her water bottle, and then hid them once more in her shield, laying them next to guns and grenades.

The doctor had warned her of relapse, that her surgery might not be enough. She had listened attentively, knowing that no one else would listen for her. Most patients in her condition came in with one or two loving guardians at their side, ready to sign papers.

Homura had signed everything herself, her glasses perched up at the top of her nose. She signed as well as she could, trying to make her signature legible where her doctor's was chicken scratch.

The pills would last for a while before she needed to refill her prescription. Most of the time, she could get her pills again easily, merely going to a pharmacy and having someone refill it. Once it was done, she could leave the pharmacy and return to Madoka's side. However, some days she was not so lucky, and had to break the pharmacist's wrist (with a strength that the worker would never guess the girl to have), jump over the desk, and then steal the pills. Those were terrible, and usually the times when she had to turn the clock back early and repeat that life all over again.

Still, it turned out alright. Stealing was exhausting, but it ended with her having her pills and another shot at rescuing Madoka.

Madoka - the very name sent chills down her spine. Homura had forgotten when the simple friendly affection had ended and desire began. Either way, she couldn't deny her feelings for Madoka, not unless she wanted to lie. Madoka was one of the few good people left in the world, and she needed to be protected. No pharmacist, doctor, or incubator would ever stand in between Madoka and Homura.

She turned the clock back again and again, turning the gears back on a deity's wrist watch.

All the while, her heart raced and chest ached. However, it was nothing that the pills could not calm; the doctor had warned of it. It was not going to get between her and Madoka.

Despite what a romantic would think, Homura's love for Madoka was not in the heart. That was where her condition lied, something that she lived with and was tied with herself. That was Homura's place, not Madoka's.

Madoka resided instead in Homura's mind, the queen of it. However, she never realized that until it was too late.

But then again, Homura could always try again. Time was so easy to manipulate, far easier than any science fiction author thought.

Perhaps one day she would find that magical time, the time where happiness existed and knights could swoop in and rescue charming maidens.

Until then, Homura would take her pills, put bullets through Kyuubey, and turn back time.


End file.
